Sims Big Brother Canada 1
Big Brother Canada is a television reality game show and part of the global Big Brother franchise. It is the first incarnation of the series to adopt the format used in the United States, which greatly differs from others. The series follows a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, living in a custom built home under constant video surveillance. The HouseGuests have no communication with the outside world while in the house, with no access to luxuries such as internet and phones. One of the contestants is voted out of the house each week, while the winner of the series receives a $100,000 grand prize and other luxuries. The rules of the series have often been altered throughout each season as "twists" to the game. Big Brother Canada Theme Song Official theme song of Big Brother Canada Cast of Big Brother Canada Official cast of Big Brother Canada 1. Cassandra- Kimberly's best friend. Demitri- Iniqua's best friend. Nominated 1x Derek- Kaela's boyfriend. Fernando- Sam's boyfriend. Iniqua- Demitri's best friend. Nominated 2x Joe- Steve's brother. John- Sofia-Maria's boyfriend. Nominated 1x Kaela- Derek's girlfriend. Kai- Saffron's new friend. Nominated 1x Kimberly- Cassandra's best friend. Riley- Ryland's twin. Ryland- Riley's twin. He was evicted on day 12. Nominated 2x Saffron- Kai's new friend. Samuel- Fernando's boyfriend. Sofia-Maria- John's girlfriend. Nominated 1x Steve- Joe's brother. Nominated 1x Twists Power of the Publicist- ? Blood Veto- ? Episode 1 All 14 houseguests Cassandra, Demitri, Fernando, Iniqua, Joe, John, Kai, Kimberly, Riley, Ryland, Saffron, Samuel, Sofia-Maria, and Steven entered the Big Brother Canada House on day 1. They all competed in Big Brother Game On Head of Household comp. The comp was to be the last houseguest still playing their arcade game. Iniqua was the winner. She nominated Kai and Ryland for eviction. There was no power of veto comp until after the first eviction. On eviction night, either Kai or Ryland was gonna be the first houseguest evicted from the Big Brother Canada House but it turned out to be an April Fools Joke meaning no 1 was evicted on that night. Both returnees Derek Kesseler and Kaela Grant was allowed to enter the Big Brother Canada House on day 8. Episode 2 Following a fake eviction, the houseguests competed in a treadmill race head of household comp. They had to run on a treadmill until the last houseguest still running wins. Sofia-Maria was the winner. On day 9, she nominated Ryland and Steven for eviction to backdoor someone. All 6 players Fernando, John, Ryland, Samuel, Sofia-Maria, and Steven were chose to compete in the lifting weights power of veto comp. While Kai was the host, in this comp, the players have to keep lifting weights until the last houseguest remaining wins the power of veto. Samuel was the winner. On day 10, he chose to use the veto to save Steven. Sofia-Maria named Iniquam as the replacement nominee to backdoor her. On eviction night, Ryland became the first houseguest evicted from Big Brother Canada. Episode 3 Following Ryland's eviction... Episode 4 Following John's eviction... Episode 5 TBA Summary All 14 houseguests Cassandra, Demitri, Fernando, Iniqua, Joe, John, Kai, Kimberly, Riley, Ryland, Saffron, Samuel, Sofia-Maria, and Steven entered the big brother house on day 1 while 2 more houseguests Derek and Kaela were allowed to enter the house on day 8.